Status Update: 100 Dates Later
by purpledragon6
Summary: 100 date filled drabbles between Robbie and Tambry as they go through all of the stages of being boyfriend and girlfriend.


**A/N: I just watched Love God last night and fell in love with Robbie/Tambry so I decided to write this in dedication to my new favorite pairing! Now, I don't normally write romance so this is all really new to me and if any of you want to comment with a chapter idea, then please feel free to do so.**

**Status Update!: 100 Dates Later: A series of 100 one-shots following the pair during their relationship. **

**Chapter summary: Just a short drabble about the couple's first hug/walk thingy during the concert.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: That weird couple hug/walk thing.**

She read about this sort of thing a lot, in both romance novels that she would pick up at the library or the late night blogs she would read when she couldn't get any sleep. Everything that anyone could know about this, she knew from her research, but there was no amount of reading that she could do that would prepare her for the actual thing. Without her phone to act as a scapegoat, she forced herself to widen her smile and take in as many deep breaths as she could before it happened.

"Okay, actually doing this." She spoke out loud, but still soft enough that Robbie couldn't hear her as she slowly approached his side.

Going to her slightly taller boyfriend, she slid her arm around his waist and pulled herself close to his person. She felt him tense up a bit at first, but he quickly relaxed against her arm and followed her lead by snaking his own arm around her small frame. Unlike Tambry, Robbie's hold on her was a little firmer, almost protective in a way. It was because of this noticeable difference that the girl felt a light blush rise into her cheeks and giggled softly.

"Hey, we're just going to a concert. Try to relax a little." She teased, resting her head on the other's chest for a moment as he looked down at her.

"W-what?" He blushed darkly, finally noticing the nature of his hold. "Oh... I know, just-"

"Its okay, actually." Tambry smiled softly as she tightened her arm around the other. "I don't really mind it... Its kind of nice, actually."

"R-really?" A nod was all the assurance the male needed. "Well, thats cool..."

"Yeah, it is." An awkward pause soon fell between the two teens after this, the full gravity of their situation now bearing down on them.

They had known each other for a few years now, both having met through their friends and never really talking to one another until their 'date' at the café. With things progressing as quickly as they did, it was all a little to much to take in at once. Still, it felt nice having someone to talk to, so neither teen would admit their nervousness to the other. No, they were just going to go with the flow of things and save the worrying and heavy thinking for another instance.

"So, should we get going?" Tambry finally spoke up, her dark eyes looking forward now at the concert's main entrance but then quickly darting them to a more secluded spot at the top of a nearby hill.

"Yeah, I think we should." Robbie replied, once again taking a protective hold on Tambry.

As the two began to walk together, their steps began falling into unison with one another after a short while. Another silence was quickly passing between the two, but it was a lot more comfortable than the first one had been, much to both of their relief. It didn't go on as long though, as someone suddenly called out to the two.

"You're in public, guys! People can see you!" A voice called, causing Tambry to turn quickly and look behind her.

"Was that Dipper?" She wonder out loud, seeing that there was no one behind them. "That sounded like Dip."

"I think so... Which reminds me, remind me to thank his sister later on if we see her." Robbie replied quickly, a certain confidence entering his tone as he spoke.

"What for?" For a quick second, Tambry thought back to their conversation at the cafe.

Surely Dipper's sister hadn't been the 'toddler' Robbie mentioned who had tried- and succeeded in hooking them up. If she was, then Tambry made a quick mental note to thank her as well.

"Oh, no reason." A soft smile played on the male's lips, one that Tambry hadn't seen in a long while.

"Hey! Stay like that for a second." She gasped, reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone.

Turning her camera on quickly, she flipped her phone around and drew the other in close and snapped a quick picture, wanting to cement what she now saw to be a 'historical moment'. Laughing softly to herself once she heard the click, she flipped her phone back around and looked at the picture before setting it to her phone background.

"Okay, now we can go." She said once she finished up, shutting off her phone and sliding it into her pocket. "But I'm probably going to want more pictures after this."

"Geez, are you always going to do that when ever we're doing something?" Robbie teased, rolling his eyes slightly at the thought.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Tambry shot back in an equally teasing tone.

"No. Why would it?" All playfulness aside, he did mean this and Tambry appreciated his honesty.

"Good."

With another collective laugh between the two, they started up walking again, tightening their one armed hug as their did so until they reached what seemed to be a good spot to hang out at during the concert. It was up on the hill that Tambry had looked at a few minutes earlier, and to the two gothic styled teens, it was the perfect spot for their first date... And for Tambry it was the perfect spot to take another selfie.


End file.
